


Ash and Blood

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Richard Lockwood, Brother Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dead Laura Hale, Doctor OC - Freeform, F/M, Good Parent Melissa McCall, Good Peter, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Possessive Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, bitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: Scott's older sister is not really his older sister. She is a Lockwood and Richard's bastard child. To save her from a life of abuse or even being murdered, Carol calls Richard's adopted sister Melissa and asks her to take the baby girl. What happens if Scott grows up with a sister and what would change if he isn't the only one bitten?





	Ash and Blood

The day the McCall family unexpectedly grew started as normal as the rest of them. Melissa went to work at the hospital and after a very long shift, I wanted nothing more than to relax in front of the TV and go to sleep. When she got home though, the phone was practically blown up with missed calls and her husband nowhere to be seen. It wasn't unusual for him to be gone, after all, he worked almost as much as Melissa did but since today was a Friday, it was a little unusual.

Before she could check who had called, the phone started ringing again, startling the woman enough to almost drop it "McCall?"

" _Oh, thank God,_ " the voice on the other end of the line sighed " _Melissa, it's Carol._ "

"Carol?" Melissa frowned, unsure of what her sister-in-law wanted from her. Ever since her adopted brother had married the other woman, the McCall hadn't heard anything from that side of the family. Richard hadn't liked the fact that she married outside of the Founding Families and moved to the other side of the country. For him, it was a sign that neither of his siblings was interested in their family legacy "Why are you calling?"

Carol snorted " _You're exactly like I remember."_

Melissa exhaled loudly "I'm sorry, Carol. I just got back from a shift at the hospital and I'm tired. I don't have time for your games."

" _Alright, alright,_ " the other woman rolled her eyes " _I need you to come here as quickly as you can."_

"Why?" the younger of the two women frowned. Something was wrong. She had never gotten along with her brother's wife, so this call was more of a shock than anything else.

" _Richard had a child,_ " Carol said.

Melissa blinked "Congratulations?"

" _It's not mine. Listen, Melissa. I know we didn't get along before but I'm scared for that child,_ " Carol explained " _Richard freaked when we found that baby on the doorstep. I don't know who the mother is but I know that Richard won't take care of the girl. I don't want her to die._ "

"You really think he would kill his own child?"

Carol sighed " _Yes. You grew up with him. You know that his image is very important for him and if the other Founding Families found out about his bastard child… You have to take her._ "

Melissa pinched the bridge of her nose "I can't come and get her, Carol. I have to work…"

" _I can get someone to bring her to you._ " In the background, a baby started crying softly " _I don't know what to do anymore._ "

"I will take her in," the adopted Lockwood stated "Does she have a name?"

Carol hummed " _Not that I know of. Richard burned the letter that came with the information about her. I don't even know her birthday._ "

"I'll think of something," Melissa promised "Thank you for calling me."


End file.
